Bloody Tears
by SMILING88
Summary: Ranapur will have a redefined meaning of a massacre. Even worse then when Roberta destroyed part of it.


The boy bled extensively but ambiguously kept moving for he clung to life. Through it all he refused to die simply for their pleasure. He just kept on running; his blood black as it danced in the moonlight of his frantic movements. Until the boy tripped and fell down. The man in white stood in front of him with a mask in his hand. Looking up at the man's face with fierce despise. The man just merely crouched down then put the mask on the boy's face.

Rock quickly sprang up from the horror flick of a dream he had. Though, part of him knew it wasn't a dream. Rock was a former lackey that worked in a small cubical for a big shot company in Japan. Until he wound up in Roanapur, a city filled with every last pleasure, and act of violence known to earth. Chances of surviving as an ordinary citizen: None. In all Rock learned how to survive with his brain and mouth. Little by little he is becoming more like a demon, worst part about it. He most likely has taken lives in his past. Rock got dressed in his usually business get up, and he walked to work for Lagoon Company. His thoughts of who owes debts' to the Company, to who is the hidden hand on of the wretched city he breathed in. Rock was a couple blocks away from where he worked, until a man dressed in a suit and tie walked by whispering numbers. It wasn't until he reached the front door of Lagoon office that he started to get visons. Visons' of blood, and included the man in his dream last night. He got himself together and opened the door, and walked up the steps to his coworkers'. On the couch was Revy, the mass murdering gun woman of the Company. In the computer room is Benny the blond haired hacker that's on the lamb from the States. Finally the big black man sitting in the chair was Dutch. The intelligent leader of the courier service of Lagoon Company. "Rock what's up with you? You look like hell." The man bluntly asked. Rock just said, "I had too much to drink last night." Revy looked at Rock silently then just closed her eyes. Then the phone rang Dutch picked it up and listened to the person on the other end for their job. A few moments later the Lagoon crew was on the torpedo bout, loading up some weapons' for Hotel Moscow. Rock was finishing up the paper work for discretion from the transporters. Until he saw man in a mask in the shadows, he couldn't believe what he saw. Until he got a call from Revy through his earpiece, "What the hell is taking so long moron!" she demanded. Rock broke from his trance and answered anxiously "S-sorry! Sorry I'm coming down." Rock herd another whisper, then he started getting a head ach. A few hours later he was back in his apartment trying to sleep. But, over and over he kept on hearing numbers in his head echoing. "Rukero it's time to come back my little puppet." The echo's said. "No," he resisted. "No, NO, NOOOOO!"

Three days later, Ms. Balalaika, the former Captain of the USSR that fought in the Iraq war, received a call. "Capitan, we have a situation someone has destroyed some of the bouts of the heroin routs." The scarred female Russian women leaned back into her chair, and puffed out a smoke of a cigar. "How did it happen, and who was it?" "Capitan, it was done by claymores and from the organized pattern of the explosives. It couldn't have been Chang so far, there was said to be a man in a mask. The best these moronic drunks said was he moved like a shadow." The Russian woman responded and said "I truly am hoping it is a drunken superstition." Balalaika puffed out another smoke. "Return home immediately." She hung up the phone and thought silently to herself. 'I hope to god it was a delusional fool's superstition.

It wasn't long after that Lagoon Company got the news's. "Hey, Dutch I did some digging on all those bombing's all over Roanapur." "What's going on Benny boy?" "Apparently the bombings are happening everywhere. The thing is not only on drug bouts, but on gun shipments, and information routs. On everybody's turf." "Anything special?" As the two got into the car from a delivery run. "The interesting part is that at each point of the bombings, that the inventory of the portion of goods was taken. The rest was burned to a crisp in the flames. That part Rock is looking into." Dutch and Benny met up with Revy, and Rock at the Yellow Flag. The four sat in a booth and talked about what was going on. "My best guess is some Jackass is playing around with fireworks, and about to get his fingers blown off." Revy spouted. "That part I actually would want to believe. But right now I have a head ach I'm going to my apartment." Then Rock walked off. "Is it just me or is Rock acting weirder than usual" Said Benny. "That's probably the reason why he's not going to be on this job." "Dutch. What the hell do you mean?" Revy ask while he was puffing out a smoke. "I got a call from Balalaika about a job. She said Rock is not going to be part of the job. More of he is the job." Dutch then pulled out a suit case with files inside. Holding files of an experiment. Benny saw the files symbols on them and he asked, "The fabled Russian sleeper agent project." "Yes and no at the same time. Apparently someone has been trying to wake up Rock. While the gang was reading the old file. Rock was slowly remembering who he was. Flash after, after flash he reach his apartment and what was on his was a box. It said in Japanese _I will see you soon brother_. He opened the box and it had some old assassin's mask and blades. The Rock's memories fled all back. He then remembered, remembered the man remembered the numbers he hated most.

Meanwhile at Hotel Moscow, Balalaika met with her men in the war room. "Comrades!" She bellowed out with her uniform on. "You know who we are up against. The bastared that gave the USSR its shadow scar. You all know better than anyone on how he moves, acts manages. You also know he does not work alone. Though it may be bitter we must resurrect an old monster. To kill this dog, and his pups. We will deal with the pups and get our revenge against him for the men he has killed in the past. So prepare yourselves. We must return to the shadows, and make them scream in despair. Cock your hammers, for this city will burn soon." Many years ago, Balalaika fought in the Afghan War while she was still part of the USSR. The war that earned her the biggest battle scars, and the most dedicated soldieries in the world. She sat on the outskirts of a village the she and her men set their base of operations. Waiting watching the skies waiting for some kind of phantom or some epiphany in this war. That was until a big explosion appeared in the village. She got off her ass and ran back to the village to figure out what was happening. She demanded what was happening at the time. She didn't know what was happening at the time. There was a big blast and she was knocked to the ground. Her right side of her face was severely burned but, it wasn't enough to kill her. She got up refusing to die, that was when she saw him. The boy stood in the distance in the fire bearing his mask upon his face. The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield, observing the scourge he laid on the village.

Back to today, Rock sat in his room deep in thought of his long suppressed memories. Thinking of the man who was once called master, and the other who called him brother. Solemnly he looked at his longed hated face from the past. He spoke softly in Japanese the most painful phrase in his life. Then a man appeared out of nowhere in front of Rock. His face cloaked in shadow, with a cane in his left hand. He spoke softly to Rock "I will be brief my lovely puppet, you now have freedom and long overdue." The man sighed slowly, and sat next to Rock with joy. "You are the one of the two that never loved what you had to do. I trained him, and you to be like me. He more like me than you ever could." The man said with content looking at the old mask he made for Rock. "You've wounded me mortally, and I can barely stand with my left leg. I have sent your friends and employer, information on what will happen and explain your overall story." With that the man got up off the bed and left without a trace. Rock's eyes began to weal up and tears started to fall from his cheeks. He said in Japanese, "Good by Master."

Moments later Dutch, Benny, and Revy each saw the files back at Lagoon office. Sent to them by Hotel Moscow. Dutch started the meeting of the trio, "So far this our job is to give support off shores." Dutch said with a puff of smoke. We've been given files to explain who it is we're going up against," Benny said. They each read the file of the old USSR, secret documents of the sleeper agent project. "Okay this father guy is a hypnotizer. So what?" Asked Revy. "The guy is not some hypnotizer he is the programmer of the USSR. When the Russian raised the children to be agents to infiltrate all over the world. In every government department from the US, to the lowest war torn area in Africa. This Father was apparently the best and most silent of all the doctors. No one knows who he is in the end or, even if he's alive." Said Benny. "Basically he's the sick fuck that was said to have activated their assumed allies and, made the soldiers attack them. And I mean the Russian's." "Okay so what does this have to do with Rock?" Revy asked. "The doctor had only two children that actually survived the process of activation. But, didn't go braindead; to tie up loose ends. Those two were given masks. One was the crow, grim reaper of all soldiers. The other was the weeping child that only cried blood." Said Benny. "Okay why does it matter?" Asked Revy. "The crow was the kid that killed many men with a group of other children. During the war Russia had with Iran. The Crow is also the one who delivered Balalaika her special scar." The group fell silent. Dutch then found picture's in the documents of the kids who are programed. One was an American kid and a little Japanese boy, the American with hollowed eyes. Japanese boy, had tears rolling down his eyes but still hollow. Revy asked, "Why the hell does that brat look so familiar." Benny looked over his computer then thought. "We're going to have to talk to Rock."

The day was July the 3rd, the usually day for Roanapur, the city of the dead. There was nothing special, except the whole city was starting to become, a little more armed than usual. Rumors of some third party, leveling every inch of the criminal underworld in this tiny pocket in Thailand. From illegal deliveries, to deadly personal affairs of the crime lords in the area. Some people even said, that there was a very secret cult that has erected. The strangest part was during the night time many rooms, and other areas of the Hellhole city. They each had a candles something big was about to erupt in Roanapur. As for the Lagoon Crew, they searched High and Low for Rock. Not so much for they need him but, to find out what type of Hell will break out.


End file.
